1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tetrahydropyrimidine compounds and salts thereof, which are of use as pesticides, processes for production thereof, and pest control compositions containing said compounds or salts.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
While many synthetic compounds having pesticidal activity have heretofore been employed as pesticides, the majority of them belong to the categories of organic phosphates, carbamates, organochlorine compounds and pyrethroids. It is well known that the ubiquitous use of compounds of such limited varieties has resulted in serious outcomes such as the increased resistance of pests to pesticides everywhere in the world. Furthermore, some of the above-mentioned pesticides are highly toxic to man, domestic animals and aquatic life and even to the natural enemies of pests and cause so serious a soil residue problem that they are not considered to be very useful.